


P My Name is Panther

by Immerghensi



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: All of the tags from the original work that I'm too lazy to write, Angst, Battle, Feels, Guardian Angels, M/M, Smut, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/pseuds/Immerghensi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a fix written by Coconut and Metal.</p><p>Before the fruity pebbles incident, Tom Hiddleston becomes aquainted with Panther of the 27th Division Air Force- a freshly dead but somehow resurrected warrior whose task is to protect him from the dangers of the public and other warriors. Everything goes alright until Chris Hemsworth and his warrior, Jaguar, get involved. Love, battles, battles of love, and shennanigans follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

We were honored to be guardians. Our sense of dignity and duty had never led us down the wrong path before, and this duty was one of the most important ones of our life. My archetype, Eagle, sent me on my way to meet my new Master. I took my sword, Mephistopheles, summoned my armor to my body, and jumped through the portal. 

His name was Tom, but it was improper to call him such since he was my master and I his guardian. When I met him, I found potential danger in the form of lurkers preparing to attack him (I do believe they're called 'muggers') and did away with them. He continued walking without taking notice of me. I unsummoned Mephistopheles and followed silently behind him. He returned home, and I took note since this was the place I wold be calling my home base and thus my territory. My master stopped in the hallway. I stopped behind him to resummon Mephistopheles.  
"Who the hell are you?!?!" He screamed. I put my hand over my heart and thrust my sword into the ground.  
"Master, I recognize you as authority." That was the pledge every past leader had to take before becoming a legitimate guardian. I stared at the ground waiting for him to call me to attention. Instead, he fell unconscious to my level. 

My appearance and sheer existence must have scared him. Only those with guardians and those who the owner of the guardian wish to give vision to can see us. That night I slept in a corner near the door with my head bent towards my master's bed. We were used to sleeping in the Houses outside, so this was a strange experience. My master awoke in the middle of the night, and there I explained his situation to him.  
\----------  
"So, let me run over this once more." Master said. "You are my guardian sent from...?" "The Land Down Under." I filled in he answers he desired. "Right. And you've come to protect me from potential dangers?" "We aspire to keep safe those who lead a public lifestyle. The singer John Lennon did not had a guardian since they were being used for military persona at the time. The leader White Lion of the First Division decided to extend our reach to the public eyes." "Right... And you fight for me whenever we encounter other warriors..." "Indeed, this is true. We as warriors have learned that nothing is as it seems and therefore we must assume the warrior we face is hostile unless commanded otherwise by our master. We cannot trust even our fellow leaders of the same division, even if we once fought along side them on Middle-Earth." "Alright. I think I can get my head around this. I'm just going to go get something to drink. Would you like a glass of water?" "No thank you, Master, for as a child of the wilderness I have--"  
There was a presence. The sense that another warrior was going to attack flooded me and I summoned Mephistopheles once more. There was a knock on the door and Master opened.

There was only a flash of light and a bird call before I jumped into action my armor flew to me and I held out my hand as I walked to wind up. That was probably the biggest down slash of my life. We battled until I drove the mongrel away. "And that, Master, is why I am here." Mephistopheles came out of the sword and stretched. Master fainted once again. 

We spent the day reviving him, and then he insisted on going to the grocery store unaccompanied. He did not wish for his guardian to be around. "All is well, is it not Panther?" Asked my demon. "It is... However I am concerned for Master's safety." "We'll be DID order you to stay in the house, did he not?" "True. Your point hold validity." We sat in silence from then until Master returned home. He was in some sort of daze. "Master! Master! What beast has put you in his state? Your checks are flushed and your heart beat is 1.3 times the normal rate!" "I gave him my number..." He said simply. I satdown in my corner and Master recounted every detail of the man whom had caught his attention. Yes, this is the theory called 'love'.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesecake Factory time! And this my second copy since the other one go erase when I went to go change my music...
> 
> And damn you, auto correct for adding in words that make no sense in context!!

"Master, this is highly unadvisable!" He was walking at a fast pace, which clearly left me at a disadvantage since I was only five feet, two and a half inches and my span was not nearly as long. "Oh come off it, Panther! We're just going to the Cheesecake Factory by the mall! I highly doubt that I'm going to be attacked while eating dinner." His voice had an underlying tone that was suggestive of mockery... "I still do not see why this appointment is so ore critical than the others." "It's a date, Panther. I've been trying to find an opportunity to make a move and I finally got it! I will not let this go..." I had no argument that would not end with me getting a bioshock from Master's annoyed state. "Christ, there's only an hour and a half left before Chris'll be at the restaraunt!" Master went into his metal noisy thing and I followed in the fashion of parkour and jumping from building to building. 

He was trying to figure out what to wear while I was tasked with making sure all of his things were prepared. "Panther, come!" He called. I would resume work later. For now he most like wanted my op--"Pfft! I deeply apologize Master, but you are going on the thing you recognize as a date, not to war!" "Too formal?" "Indeed! Us warriors reserve that style of dress for when we choose sides and fight other armies!" "Oh really? Alright!" Said Master. "Why don't you spend your energy doing something else like trying to help me pick out suitable clothes?" It was more of a statement than an inquiry. "I bet you can't choose something good to wear given your history of running in the woods." That was low. "I hear and obey." I opened a drawer and got to work. Our sense of dignity was strong, especially when it involved something simple like that. A warrior never turns away from a challenge. 

"I do believe you are ready to leave, Master." I had stayed with him until it was time to get his belongings. "I'm changing shirts, Pather- I look like a fool!" I must disagree with that. He did not look like a fool, ony like a blue beast with a grey tail. "Master, you have but one half-hour before to are expected to be at the restaraunt!" "Oh, you're right..." He bit his lip. "I shall continue on my way. Come, Panther." And he drove to the Cheesecake Factory. "Now you," said Master," take these and put them in your ears and don't come for me unless I specifically call for you." "I hear and obey." Master patted me on the head and went into the building. I climbed up to the yellow colored roof and got to work learning about the device. The appetite of the curious cat for knowledge would have lots of fun with this. 

The device was wonderful. I could listen to drabbles and songs of ridiculousness. Entruiging, really... Here there was a small intrusion to acknowledge the works of the late singer Whitney Houston and to hear her proclaim that she would always love you.  
"Warrior! State your name and faction!" Someone demanded. "... I am Panther of the Twenty-Seventh Division Air Force! I come from the Evergreen Forest!" "I am Jaguar of the Twenty-Sixth Divion Battalion! I come from the Land of Snow and Waves. Why are you here?" A demanding one, really... "I am here because my master does not wish me to interfere with his business in this nature." "Do you trust your master even though he is keeping a secret from you?" Ouch. "It is not my place to question my master! Come- shall we fight?"

He loved to block my broad swings with one sword so he could just go and swing with the other one. Then I would down slash and we'd figure out seomthing else to do. "I'm sorry Panther- it seems that my master is calling. It was a lovely battle." He bowed. What. A. Monster. I shook my head and looked over the edge. Master's noisy boxish thing was already halfway down the street when I started to moving. I jumped onto the top and he pressed something to make a hole appear so I could gain access. "Master, where are you going?" "Chris' house." He beamed. This was not good for me. We have the rule of water that states that love is not a principle -- well, it's difficult to explain and Master was heading in the wrong direction from what I could see. 

I stood behind Master as we approached the house. "Now Master- take--" he clearly was not listening at this point. I sensed danger. Master was already inside. On the roof there was a lone figure-a warrior. I sprinted up and drew Mephistopheles. "Panther!" "Jaguar! What business do you have with my Master?!?" I got into a readied stance. "This is my territory, and therefore I should have the right of interrogation! Why have you come to my territory, Panther?" The right of interrogation stated that the warrior whose territory a battle was on could ask the first question. "I am here because my master wills it so!" I growled. "And where is you master?" "With the one known as Chris." Why wouldn't he just shut up and fight me... "Then disarm, Panther. For we are in the same boat." He smiled. "Our masters have created an alliance because they are in love."


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter. One would be too short so I squeezed in two.
> 
> Here's where Tom starts being a little bit... dramatic.

I couldn't stand Jaguar because Jaguar hated me for being... well, just who I was. And this tension led to an extremely awkward silence when we were forced to stay out of Jaguar's master's room because of the shennanigans going on. Every once in a while my master would be heard, then his master, then the sound of a body hiting a wall. There were quite a few screams of 'harder' (which was unusual since when warriors said it, the word 'try' often preceded it...) and this was followed by a string of curses coming from the unexplainable amounts of pleasure Jaguar's master must have been experiencing. I had to turn my head over my shoulder to avoid Jaguar's gaze, which was most definitely relaying mockery at the moment. I snorted and turned on my side. It was going to be a long night...

It actually wasn't as long of a night as I had anticipated. My master had (hopefully) come to his senses, we would return to the home base, and he would go along on his merry way. There was the sound of Jaguar's master calling to my master. I hopped down from the roof and peeked over the window sill. Jaguar hung upsidedown from the roof and watched from there. There was a skirmish. Two piles of paper and... oh. He's got no---right.... My master is putting on clothes. His face goes blank. "Jaguar, if your master has done anything to mine, so help me archetypes..." I could see Master coming toward the door with the same long stride that tended to over run me and perched on the side railing. "Master, shall--" if it were anyone else, I would have chopped their head off. I'm a leader, not a novice and leaders tend to get respect which includes being acknowledged in a conversation...  
"You-" I turned to Jaguar "and I will finish this another time." I jumped in through the 'sun roof'. My master had a string of curse words coming through his lips; a clear sign of anxiety. I pointed to the keys in his bag and he sped away from that godawful house.

Except he didn't think it was some godawful house. Here is where my river of knowledge runs dry. I am an expert at negotiating terms with other leaders, however when one of my warriors becomes involved in a temporary alliance (also known as 'dating') we tend to ignore them until they stop. That behavior is for when the term of a warrior ends. I died to early to find that. Therefore, I am utterly useless at this moment wherein Master is relenting about his love situation.  
"And I--oh, Christ I can't believe we're going to be in the same movie. And I'm his brother and-- wow, this is quite a shock."  
"Master, I--"  
"...what's this going to mean for my work? We can't be expected to just act like nothing happened when we just had sex..."  
Woah. Woah... WOAH.  
"Master, That's all nice, but you should really--"  
"...what have I done? This is disastrous! And what if he thinks differently of me now? I can't believe I actually--"  
"MASTER." I said in the triple tone. Seriously. This was ridiculous.  
"I'm sorry, Panther. What were you saying?"  
It's hard not to go into Alter mode, I could say that... or that you'd better stop frickin' bitching because you're acting like more of a teenage girl than I do (I apologize for my sudden outburst). And it's all going to go perfectly fine since I'm sure Chris is an understanding person and given your personality you could gloss it over so it didn't affect your work. Or you could just stop talking until we get home. But that is irrelivant compared to- "The turn to reach the home base was five miles ago."  
______

Master talked with me over how to go about this. Or rather, he talked AT me over how to go about this. His main concerns were that their relationship (still cringing at the word) would be affected by the fact that they had to work together and that he (as in Chris) would be disgusted or something to some degree. There were at least three more issues, but at this point I was slipping into the fatigued delusional state and couldn't care less about anything else besides finding the best way to squash Jaguar like a toad under the warrior Shark. 

He resolved to call him. I wasn't 100% sure when I nodded out, but somehow I had helped him in that decision. "Thank you, Panther. Really- I needed to get that off of my chest." "Of course, Master."  
There were some clicks and pitched beeps. Master put the device to his ear and looked around the room anxiously as the buzzer sounded off.  
"Oh, Chris. I wasn't expecting you to answer......I was actually hoping the voice mail would pick up......I-I am sorry for just leaving the other night. I apologize......I'm sorry. Wait, I mean......well, I'm glad you find this so amusing......I- I wanted to know if you'd like to go out again......You don't have to...obviously. But I would really love to take you out again....................................................Chris? Are you still there?......It's ok. And it's alright if you don't want to go, I thought it would be easier to work together if we-......Yes? Because I don't want you to feel obliated to-......" I could sense that the situation set promoting the continuation of this temporary alliance was coming into place. A guardian's worst nightmare... "One, like in the afternoon?.......Alright. I guess I'll see you then....... Bye."  
"...Is it fair to say that you will not be home at one o'clock?"  
"I can't believe he still wants to see me after all that..."  
"Contemplate that matter later. You have three-quarters of an hour before Jaguar's master arrives."  
Master went to the set of drawers and waved; the unspoken sign that I must, once again, choose his attire. I shook my head and smiled. This Air Force leader never got tricked twice. I spun around in five circles and opened a two drawers and pulled two objects of clothing out. I was certainly not going to be of any help this time... This was humiliating! It was my job to protect him, not choose his clothes!

There was a bell, then a rush of footsteps. Lady Hannah opened the door. I hid behind a wall, as to assure that Lady Hannah did not see me (just incase Master had accidently wished that she could see me) and Chris did not find me and tell Jaguar the location of my home base. "Oh, To-om! Your lover boy is here!" I swear, these people should uphold the codes of respect and dignity we warriors do... Master came to greet his friend. "You're late!" Ha! Chris was going to get it now...."Sorry, I got lost on the way... I'm still not very used to this town. Let's go." Aw.... I was waiting for it to go down... "Panther, stay here." he instructed.My master and his lover went down the stairs and drove away. I turned from the window and went to the roof to await his return.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tail end of chapter four moving into chapter five in Start of a Bromance  
> And Mephistopheles gets in there.

I had somehow nulled myself and was awoken by the sound of my master's voice.  
"Would you like to come in?"  
No. No no no no no. This was not supposed to happen. One of the ideas held by the warriors is that you DON'T INVITE PEOPLE INTO YOUR HOUSE. But I have no basis for argument- he is my master and I his guardian, and I recognize him as authority. 

One of the advantages to living here was the amount of space that I needed to cover. I could stay close enough so that I could defend my master but far away enough to not hear every detail of what kind of shennanigans they were doing. This would have been one of the most scandalous-- well, it's a good thing I'm not required to uphold the codes of the Societae. There was a scream (not the pain kind, the OTHER kind) and this sent me running to the roof.

"Oh, so what do we have here?" called a soft voice. "Has my little Panther been left out in the rain?" Damn you, stupid demon. Now is not the time to be jesting.  
"Mephistopheles, it's not-" Really- he should be damned and I should get a replacement demon spirit. Maybe I could get Azaroth or Faracella. Or move Judas over. anything but this prick who had somehow predicted the weather just to annoy me. "What is it? What could you possibly want?"  
When Mephistopheles came it never meant a good thing. Our agreement was that he could come out and talk to me. Last time he came we tore up a training room in our facility. Our agreement stated that he could do whatever he wanted for one night and then had to go back into the sword. 

"I do not wish your presence at this moment. My master is occupied, and it is not time for you to come out of your sheath." "But you called me out too early and that's gonna cost you..." Damn this beast... Why couldn't I have gotten someone else? "Then do as you please." I turned away. Now was not the time to be battling with him. I needed to come up with a plan that balanced the needs of my master and his lover with the principles of the warrior's Societa and my deal with the demon Mephistopheles.  
"You know- I DO have a proposition to make corcerning the relationship of your master..."  
"Keep it to yourself-I am not--" here there was a loud scream followed by more noise. Dear archtypes- I could hear everything even from out here... Mephistopheles was smiling, knowing that he had won this particular battle. "Continue with your suggestion." "Well, I'm the lover type of demon-an incubus. So I say to with the flow and let it run wild!"  
This particular statement received a swift kick in the head. I am brooding. I am Panther of the Icicles of those with Stone Hearts. I cannot accept this relationship. It is against my nature.  
\-------------  
Master had a 100% opposite intention. He slept with Chris. Again. It was high time that Master be going along to his duty in the public eye.  
"Master, it is one half hour after the time in which you normally awake." I tugged on his arm, which hung over the bed. His head shot up and his eyes widened as the clock showed him that it was clearly past that certain time and that he was, in fact, late. "Shit! Chris wake up!" Master shook Chris' shoulder and he was pulled from his rest. I rolled underneath the bed and held my breath. Now was not the time to let him know what I existed. Jaguar wouldn't catch me this early. "Chris! Get out of bed we're already late!" The pounding of feet on the floor. Master rummaging through his clothes. "Can I borrow a shirt?" "Yes, yes... Here, put this on. We have to go!" Rustling. The struggle to fit into a shirt. The sound of a shirt ripping a little. More footsteps. Food. "We should be going now." "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Footsteps. Door slamming. 

I did not dare move until I was sure that Jaguar's master had gone. Seeing as this was now the case, I trailed behind the vehicle by jumping from roof to roof. In my faction, we used the Highway-a complex crossing of branches to create a safe road for high up travel. This was as easy as Falcon shooting a deer from 20 feet away. I saw my master and his lover close the vehicle, lock it, and dart inside the building. I had it duly notes that this was where Master worked. However before my duly noting process was complete, Master was on the move again heading south. This would be the perfect opportunity-- dear archtypes this sounds more like the daily hunt than driving down the road.... Master went into another building I took note once Master had been called to the back room. That amount of time, even if he came back now, would be fine. I waited for Master to come to home base. Then we could discuss the matters about the other warriors and their dangers. And I could get permission to crush any one of them I saw. Chris came out too, which made me question life while I was still in the air jumping down from the roof. I landed silently, and did not care that he saw me because we were in a neutral place. His eyes flitted up, but then back to my master. He touched a lock of Master's hair (making me want to rip his throat out), saying something that sounded like noting Tuileries' germ and blaggard. (This turned out to be "nothing you look really good in black hair" which I found out only after the fact.) Master and Chris wished each other goodbye and went back to their respective vehicles. I tapped on the roof and Master opened the hole to get in.  
"Master, is there time at all to discuss what we are against? I am required to inform you about the dangers posed by the other warriors who belong to potentially dangerous masters." I bent over to change my view. "Master, are you even acknowledging me?" I snorted. This must end. The information will be dropped within- "We're going to go to the beach! Chris said we should both get changed and then he'll pick me up." "That is all well and good, I assure you I am speaking whole-heartedly, but we really must find some time to discuss your current situation and future options!" He clearly was not listening. The fact that Master's anxiety was in an inverse relationship with dating behavior was also duly noted. "Oh I can't wait! I do love how good he looks without a shirt. And I wonder what I should bring... And what should I wear....?" His gaze shifted to me. This was out of my range of expertise as well. I-- wait a minute. I'm not going to pick of his own clothes. I am a guardian, not a maid. 

He chose green water pants and decided that it would be better to be clean before indulging in the beauty and mysteriousness of the beach. Lady Hanah opened the door once again. Some shot retorts back and forth...then, "Tom! Kangaroo Jack is here for you." I tapped on Master's door. He came out and Lady Hannah left. I stayed ducked under the table like an idiot. "That's too bad." "What?" "I was hoping for a speedo." "I could say the same of you." I do not understand why their contrasting personalities have allowed them to create such a strong bond. (And what is 'speedo' they speak of?) From the doorway I could see both men getting Chris' vehicle and took to the roofs. 

As a Panther, I had to stay on the ground. My type was air. I sat at a safe distance and observed Master and Chris frolick in and out of the waves.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've lost place. Not 100% sure where I am.   
> Setting up for the embarrasment and drama of Liam getting in there

"Panther- you remember the rule of-" here he made three slashes in the air "water? It states that the warriors should not incorporate the theory of love into their lifestyles as it makes way for irrational thought? It is there for a reason." We were both on the ground from exhaustion. In the time that Master and Chris spent together, we had a tendency to argue or, in this case, fight. "Of course, Jaguar. What do you take me for? I too am a warrior, and I was a leader for much longer than you." "Your point has validity... Now then- what is to be done concerning the fates of our masters? We are in the same boat." I sat up and unsummoned Mephistopheles. "Indeed, this is true- we are in the same boat, and our boat is sinking. I do believe we must either pit our masters against each other, or find some way to make them distrust each other. I cannot bear the thought of having to live within ten meters of you." I growled. "It could not be so! Only those who wear the ring of alliance could have an arrangement such as you say." "No, I believe Master has found such a place where it is possible. I cannot say for certain, and therefore I will not say at all." "The rule of-" here he drew a triangle in the air "sky. Of course. But you DO know what that would mean for us warriors, should the ring of alliance be placed on them?" Wait a second. I think Eagle mentioned something about this during the welcoming ceremony... probably during the part where I fell asleep... "No, I do not. Pray, tell me what this rule entails?" Jaguar smiled. He was a beast who prided himself on power and control (whereas I prided myself on my sense of dignity and ability). "I shall tell you, but in return you must help me in convincing our masters to not be in a temporary alliance." I smiled. I would have done that anyhow, given the seriousness of the matter. "I accept. Tell me your information, and I shall lend you my sword." Jaguar sat up. "If our masters happen to one day bear the ring of alliance, we will both disappear and a stronger guardian from Division One will take our place."  
___________________

The good thing about Master going to eat at the end of the dock was that we could hide on the underside of the pier. We could keep constant watch and spring up to attack if need be. Jaguar's mastered ordered a cheeseburger and a coke. My master ordered a chicken sandwich and a chocolate malt. Wonderful. Now I have to add repromanding onto my list of duties... They sat and they talked, as friends such as them do, until one hour had passed and it was time to return to the home base. I swung over the edge of the pier (a pro of agility) while Jaguar used the planks as monkey bars until he jumped up to the partking lot (which I could not do since my arms felt like the time I faced a Hitter type who swung a full force punch into my shoulder). We ran across the roofs to my home- crap. He's going to figure it out. I leaped ahead so that there would be enough time to take up a defensive position and establish barriers. I sat on the edge of the roof, where the stairs came up to the door of the flat.  
"You really know how to show a wandering Brit a good time, Chris." Master said, “Thanks for today.” That counts as a point for them.  
Chris laughed, “It’s no problem, really. It was nice.” He smiled. Another point for them. At this point I was perched in such a way that I could launch myself at Jaguar and he would never see it coming. But then--  
“You want to come inside?” Like... five points for them.  
Chris sighed, and grabbed Tom’s hand, “No.” Point for me and my warriors.  
this had caught him off gaurd. Something that is unacceptable in the Societa.“Oh, o-okay.” Acceptance. Two points for me.  
“It’s not that I don’t want to. I really do.” He looked up and down Tom’s exposed chest and stomach, “I mean I really do.” He brought his eyes back to Tom’s, “But I don’t want to make this only about that.” Perfect. two points for me. “What do you mean?" Master asked. Jagaur was pacing. Patience was not one of his stronger suits.  
“I dunno, really. I mean, there’s nothing more I’d like to do than go in there and have sex until the sun comes up.” Point for them. “But then again, I don’t. Because I like you…for more than that.” Point for... well I guess both of us. Master is not going to have Chris in his house but then again Chris will probably engage at a later date. He leaned closer and gave him light kiss. They stood in an embrace for a few seconds before,“Good night, Tom.” “Good night, Chris.” Two points for me. One for each of them leaving the other alone. I glared one last time at Jaguar before slipping through the door as Master closed it behind him.

___________________

Master did not speak to me any more that night. Nor in the morning. He simply commanded me to come with him to the gym. If I could be seen, I would have most definitely challenged the strongest people I could find to either a game of weapons or dodgeball. "Master! What game shall you be playing today? I do love the sight of ssoccer. Or football, but only when someone is tackled." "Panther, I understand that the people you used to be around were insane monsters who found enjoyment in dfighting." said Master. "I am honored that you recognize me as a fighting monster." I put my fist over my heart, a sign of respect. "I'm not complementing you, but ok. Anyhow, you may be one of those people, but I am not." "Then... what shall you be doing?" "Yoga." 

"I think I should call him." Master said on the way to home base.  
"For what reason? I see none other than to interrogate him about his intentions." That what we always did...  
"Well... for one thing I can't stop thinking about him... And I kind of feal disappointed I guess? Maybe not. I'm not sure."  
"Master, you understand that this is far beyond by region of expertise, yes?"  
"Yeah... but I need to at least get this off my chest, you know?'  
"I do not, but continue regardless."  
That was a terrible decision on my part. He continued until we got to home base. "I'm gonna call him. Oh, I hope he picks up... I wnoder-- Hey Chris! How are you?......I'm doing wonderful. I just got back from yoga......It's not as bad as you think, maybe I'll show you sometime......But anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later?......Oh no! I'm sorry......Well, I can’t help if I feel bad for you......What did you do to your ankle?......That's not good......Yeah, Well, I’ll let you get your rest for now, okay?......Good. I’ll talk to you later, and stay off your feet." Master let out a long sigh as he put down his cellular device.  
"Is something the matter? I sense concern." "Chris hurt his ankle and he doesn't know how.... What do you think I should do?" "Master, we have gone through this twice before." "I know, I know.... I think I should go over and make sure he doesn't push himself. Panther- come."


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIAM, GET IN THERE!  
> Panther gets annoyed because of her cause curse. She also hates Charles Dickens.  
> Tom gets a little dramatic again.
> 
> Oh wow this is a lot shorter thanI thought it would be...

"Master, is this really necessary? You act as though he is your archtype and it is the celebration of his conquest." He had picked up a bouquet of daisies. "Sorry, I know... It's little much but... don't judge me- you're my guardian." "You have me there. Continue with your quest."  
There was a certain air of nervousness as he approached the house. He did not know what to-- Oh no. No, this isn't supposed to happen. The third party should not exist. Not at this point, at least (from what I learned from my sister, Wolf). From atop the car, I could see Master shake his head and turn away. He tossed the bouquet in the nearby dumpster and came back into the vehicle. I poked my head in from the aperature in the top. "My condolences, Master."

__________________

I have never seen a male cry unless it was for his clan. I have never known such helpelessness. He sat in his room, possibly thinking through his red eyes. He graciously accepted the box of tissues and my presence. Lady Hannah sat on one side of him while I was on the other. He poured his heart out, and when he was done and he could not do any more, he lay down to rest.  
His cellular device called for attention, and I, not knowing what to do with it and not wanting to get Master further angered than he already was, set it down. The second time, I knelt on the side of Master's bed and present him with the device. He turned over, and I set it down once again. The third time, I waited at the end of his bed. He growled in a sort of non-human way and opened the cell. "WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" he screamed into the speaker. He threw the phone at the wall, where I reached out to snatch it from the air (as I usually do, except with arrows from the Shooter types). "Master, shall I engage in battle with him?" "Panther, killing isn't always the answer. Just...leave me alone."

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way – in short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the supernatural-... wait, superlative degree of comparison only. Master, must I continue reading? This man makes statements that negate each other, and therefore he is nonexistant himself!" "Panther?" "Yes, Master?" "Just keep reading." "Very well...There were a king with a large jaw and a queen with a plain face, on the throne of England; there were a king with a large jaw and a queen with a fair face, on the throne of France. In both countries it was clearer than crystal to the lords of the State preserves of loaves and fishes, that things in general were settled for ever. Master, A Tale of Two Cities is a strange book. Why do you enjoy it so?" "That strangeness is what I like about it." "Very well... I do believe that--" Here the cellular device sounded once more, and my master placed it next to him on the bed. Lady Hannah knocked on the door. "Tom? Are you alright in there? Hey, I'm here if you want to talk." I looked, and Master motioned for me to open the door. "Hey, how are you--- how'd you get back in bed so fast?" Master frowned. I summoned my armor, predicting that this would not end well. "Wait- you mean you can't see her?" "Master, she may only see me if she herself has a guardian or you-" Lady Hannah screamed and back up into the door. I jumped up and covered her mouth with a clawed hand " or you will it so. I await your orders, Master." "Panther, what did I say about killing?" I let her go. Lady Hannah sat down on the bed, obviously bewildered. "I'm not sure what to say." "My name is Panther, of the 27th Division Air Force. I come from the Evergreen Kingdom." I put my hand over my heart and kneeled. I arose, and there was a knock on the door. "Master," I said as I peered through the window "it appears as though your lover is attempting to make ammends. Shall I-" "Panther, you're not going to kill anyone while I'm around." Lady Hannah went to get the door. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Oh no. This shouldn't be happening. Why am I the only warrior that must bear this type of burden? Eagle told me that my task would make usse of my skills. This is not what I was meant for. I stood at the ready by the door so that if the need to tackle presented itself, I could launch. "Where's Tom?" "He's not here." "...Tom!" I looked to Master. He motioned with a quickened hand to close the door. I held a firm grip on the handle and struggled against its movements. "Tom, please, let me in." I looked at Master, who was, at this point, halfway off the bed. “Look, if you really don’t want me to be here, I’ll leave, just say the words. But before you do, could you at least tell me what’s wrong? Please?” Master motioned for me to leave. I firmly stood my ground. "Panther, move." "Master, it is my duty to protect you, is it not?" We shuffled for control of the door. I (obviously) won. Master sighed, “Chris, if you want to see other people, that’s fine. But I would have cared for the truth, you didn’t have to lie about hurting yourself just to rid of me.” I smiled. Things were going my- “Lie? What the hell are you talking about? Tom, I’m not seeing anyone else, and I really did fuck up my ankle.” ”Then who was that guy at your apartment yesterday?” Lady Hannah, of couse...."Liam? “Wait, you came to my apartment yesterday?” Perfect! The probibility of this going the other way is- “You said you were hurt, and I still wanted to see you. So I came over, then that man answered the door.” I growled softly at Master. He should not be engaging in such foolishness. Tagteamed pairs must be focused on whatever the master's goals are and not THIS. “Tom, it’s not what you think.” Wait did he just LAUGH?!?! No one shall dare insult my master! I- “That was my brother!” Oh. Oops. I allowed Master access to the door. "Can I come in?" Oh no. Oh crap. I jumped out the window and swung to the roof, where I couldn't hear a thing. 

Or at least I didn't want to hear anything. I guess it all turned out ok, judging by the amount of screams and then laughter. "Panther, calm down. There's no need for you to change forms." Mephistopheles. "Cause curse, remember?" "How could I forget? The last time I showed you any sort of affection you speared me with the ice spikes. Hurt like a bitch too..." "Oh, leave me alone. I wasn't made to care for anyone." "Have it your way." Meph went back into the sword. I didn't come back inside until the coast was clear.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anybody read White Oleander? Yes? Maybe? The whole hate thing is mentioned in there.

I was planning to come back inside once Chris had left. This turned out to be more of me waiting like a pet left in the rain. Whenever I looked through the window, I had to scowl- when a warrior got him/herself into trouble, they fixed it themself! We never had anyone to take care of us and that is why we are strong. Master stayed by his side for days. In return, I stayed outside and got around to killing the loose guardians who had no masters. 

"Look at them, acting all close and friendly and....Lovingly." I thought about what they were doing. As in what was REALLY going down. Usually, if someone got that close to someone else they'd either be shunned or get killed by the one they confided in. (The lesson to learn here is never go against your clan.) "There is no way for us to stop it in our position." sighed Jaguar. "The only force that can stop them is... well, themselves." We were on the outside looking in. Looking in at-- WHAT THE SERIOUS FUCK?!?!?!? All there was was Chris. And Master. And then Chris on top of Master. Master screamed.

"You!" I snarled. I attacked Jaguar, who had foreseen this and tried to set up his defense, and smashed him into the ground. I was too quick in my animal form. "I told him this would happen! Come, Jaguar! Today will be the day that we will finish a battle!" Jaguar turned into his animal form too, flicking his tail and watching me. I launched myself at an angle such that his knives could not touch me but my sword could. Then I spun into a counter attack, slightly damaging my armor since the degree of freedom was limited, landing one massive cross slash onto his chest. My philosophy is that the world spins not because of love, but rather because of greed and hatred. And oh, the things I could do with hatred. 

I was about to do my final move, which was the foreward stabbing motion, but my body would not obey. Let's see- I'm halfway through the motion which leaves me completely defenseless... If Jaguar finds the strength to stand up, which I doubt he will, he'll- "Oh dear archetypes...Master!" I was still stuck in the position, so I could only think to myself. And that would mean Jaguar- hey where'd he go? "What's wrong? Lost your will to fight? Maybe your master is rubbing off on you." "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MASTER!" Oh wow. That was loud. "He has put me under bodylock. He knows that I could have easy killed you. You should be praising my master, for it is he who has saved you from the wrath of Mephistopheles." This, of course, was a complete bluff but it seemed to work. "Panther, I-" His words were cut off. "Oh dear me. It looks like we are in the same boat." "The same sinking boat." We were still stuck in those positions as Master and Chris left in the vehicle.

We were running around like lunatics. If anyone could see us, they would agree: two young adults running through the city in full armor carrying bladed weapons screaming for their masters. This would do wonders for my reputation in the Air Force...

We found ourselves just a little too late. Master had already driven away, and we were left to comb through the Dark Place. "Jaguar! Status report!" I shouted over the music. "No signs. We must take to the roof- there will be better visibility there!" he shouted back. "Agreed! They must be found before their position is taken advantage of!" Once up top, we targeted the vehicle and jumped across shops to get to them. I could see that my master was incredibly drunk (I know this because the only non-members we killed were the ones that wandered into our territory, and those ones tended to be extremely intoxicated). The car swerved. I roared and jumped down. 

I doubt anyone heard me- as an Air Force member it is my duty to eliminate those who sneak into our premisis, and this includes having aces in stealth. I drew Mephistopheles and looked into the car. Master and Chris' familiar were in the back. Indeed, they were VERY drunk... This would require my animal armor. I stood up and summoned it, watching Jaguar struggle to keep up due to his strength majoring. Once--"Let's count the purple cars!" ....once my helmet was secured onto my face, I swung my head over to look in from an upside-down perspective. "I FOUND A PURPLE ONE!" I did not see anything that was remotely purple, unless they thought that the black cars were purple... or-- I understand.... my visor must have set them off. All leaders get their visor colors depending on what house they were in while in the land of the living. We sovereigns are given the glowing purple visor as recognition of our status. I wonder if Master will remember my visor when he is in his right mind... "Hey, anyone else want pancakes?" ...Probably not. We got back to Chris' apartment, where he half-undressed my master. I glared at him, and he left for the hallway. "Master, we must leave. You are in critical condition! If any warrior comes, he or she will make quick work of you and I shall be recalled as a failure!" I hissed into his ear. He responded with a lazy wave to my face. "Master, I await your orders." I sat down in a corner and went to sleep.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah- pay attention to Falcon because she becomes important sometime later.

I guided Master back to his domain, which settled me because here I knew he was safe. "Master, though I am overprotective-" I started. "That you are, Panther." yawned Master. I bit back a snarl. "Even so, I do not think that you should repeat last night's events." "Well, I have no idea what I did last night..." "But I do, and it involved a fist fight, high levels of intoxication, pancakes, and something about a large 'toy'? I am not certain on the last account. In Division 27, when someone refered to a large toy they meant a hammer or an axe." "Oh no.... did I really mention that? Chris must think I'm such a nut! This is so embarassing..." "Master, it is not so! I do believe that he cares for you, thus breaking the rule of-" here I made three slashes in the air "water. He will not think much of it. If anything, it will lead to the creation of your pact. Nothing is for certain, Master. Well, besides the time that we hunted because it was inevitable that something would be brought back for the pyre..." Master was already in his room getting ready while I was finishing my digression. "...then again I could save that tale for another time...Master, where shall we go today?" "Shooting starts soon for 'Thor' so I should probably get back onto my diet. Maybe some yoga.... probably not. You can just hang around for a little while, maybe watch some tv? Whatever you want to do is fine with me." Wait, what? It's my--- wow. No one has ever told me to take care of myself... as a sovereign, my happiness was based on the status of my clan. I was always looking out and making executive decisions. And when I was a lieutenant, Eagle was constantly reminding me of my place, saying that it was my duty to become the protector of my division. There was never time to play games. And what was this 'tv' that my master spoke of? "Master, I shall be hunting. If you need me, use the command 'come' and my blade shall be yours." 

Her name was Falcon and her bow was named Calcifer. I only met her because I almost got shot. "It was wonderful to meet you, Panther." she said after we went through the formalities (which I'm quite certain you could do without hearing yet again). "My master is calling, and I must obey. I anticipate we will meet again, hm?" She flew off using her animal form. I returned to home base and found my master in the same position I had left him in. "Master, what shall we do today?" "Panther, what did I say last time you asked me which was not even 20 minutes ago?" "...alright, Master..." 

I found that my duty was getting more complicated as Master got closer to Chris. Jaguar found he was continually getting less sleep. In between trying to keep them as far away as possibly while they were on the same set and yelling at them for horseplay, we were more like parents than guardians built for destroying things. Two weeks ago it was, "Master! Master! This is highly unadvisable and in this scenario I have a claim to be dissatified! Master! Master, please put the weapon down- you are not a hitter type!". And last week it was, "Jaguar, have you seen either of our masters?" "I have not. I thought they were with you!" "And I you! Come, we shall take sides and find them." "Master! You should not be riding another human as such! It is not dignified unless you attempting to put your enemy in a snake hold!". And now it was, "Where is my master, Panther?" "Being hit by a car. And mine?" "I know not. He is going to 'move in' or something with my master. I assume it means they will go to battle with another set of masters?" "I concur. That is a probably interpretation."

Nope. Nope. Dead wrong. If I had been this level of wrong while I was still alive, my division would have been decimated and Jaguar would have killed me. Maybe-- "Panther? Are you listening?" "My apologies, Master." "No, no- it's fine. I'm just going to go over to Chris' for a little and want you to stay here. I heard that you and Jaguar tend to get into arguments and that wouldn't be too good for this situation." "...Am I to stay here?" "Thank you for understanding." He walked out. Damn you, Eagle. Why couldn't I have been sent to a battle royale? What I am to do now? Sit on the roof, I suppose... oh dear archetypes, now I'm starting to SOUND like him...Ten minutes. Twenty minutes. Forty-five minutes. One and one-half hours. Three hours. Now is the time where I must logically disobey my master's orders, get onto a roof or a car or something, and go figure what the fuck is going on. Wait a minute... something's not right... I don't see any shennanigans going on... and also Master isn't here... Returning home, I felt as though I had failed my mission. Where could he have possibly gone? Or where could both of them have gone? "Panther, where's Tom?" "Master has not returned... I know not..." I turned into my animal form and wrapped my tail around my ankles. "He left quite a while ago. We do not know." Mephist-- "HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!?!?" Great. I have to do this again. 

"Hey Hannah! Panther! I have to tell you guys something! Han- Panther, what's going on?" "She did the exact same thing you did when Mephistopheles came out of my sword. I did not forewarn her of him. But continue as you were, Master." "Well..."


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom switches home bases. Panther doesn't want to be within 3 miles of Jaguar.  
> Again, losing track of where I'm placing in the original chapters so BEAR WITH ME!!!
> 
> Oh and my buddy will get in there and rant alongside me

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?" We both shouted in his face. "i told you- I moved in with Chris. He just... asked and I couldn't think of anything else to say... it kind of just spilled out of my mouth." I growled. "Master, I accept that I am overprotective, but this is insanity! Any warrior who gets this close to another is bound to be stabbed in the back! Or get slain in their sleep at the very least... I strongly advise against it." "Panther, I didn't want to have to use this, but-" He took a deep breath. "OBEY." His voice was doubled with that of White Lion, Eagle, Crocodile, and I'm not even sure who else. I cannot deny the voice of my predecessors. I knelt to the ground. This is the first time I think I've lost a battle. Ever. Oh wait except for that time Labrador wanted to go on a raid... he destroyed my position... "Yeah, that's not exactly gonna work for me, Tom." Lady Hannah leaned against a wall and crossed her arms. I stood up from my bowed position. "Now- let's compromise..." The biggest concern for me was having to go dormant within 3 miles of Jaguar. I held a grudge against him for being incredibly annoying, snotty, unhelpful, and boisterious. He hated me purposely because I killed him the last time we finished a battle. The only mutual ground we stood on was in terms of being mad that our masters had chosen to go through with this. I shook my head as Master began to clean dishes. "Look at him, Jaguar! Eagle's description of this duty made me assume we would be in a battle royale, not in a kitchen!" I scoffed. "My master has been away because of his training, and he has instructed me to remain at home base. I do not understand his logic- we should be doing what we were made for." "At least they cannot pact..." "That is a false statement- do you not remember what I told you in the first days of your descent? It is possible in a limited number of places! And seeing how eager they are to do things for each other..." "It is inevitable if they wish it so..." 

____________________

The door slammed, and Jaguar ran to his spot in the back room while I just about scaled a wall to gain access to the roof. One of the learned behaviors is that it goes down whenever they get together. We tend to spare ourselves the sight. The scars of the mind are much worse than any of those on the body: Jaguar is proud of the indent where i stabbed him in the chest just as I am proud of the lines where the other leader, Bear, dragged his spiked mace across my armor (but I have a better claim to be seen as higher since it was a double suicide for the good of my clan). From here I could survey the land (which made me just a little nostalgic) and saw those loud little vehicle thingies moving down the black strip that cut the fields of green. The Evergreen Kingdom was only green when you looked up and it was grey and brown everywhere else. "Hey Panther! Panther!" Jaguar. "Master has left, and therefore it is logical to reason that no shennanigans will be taking place at this time. I must leave. If harm comes to the base, I shall not forgive you!" He jumped off the roof with less grace than the little one, Snake, from my division. He should really stay on the ground since he's not from my faction type... I felt the tug that only Masters could give to their guardians and came down. "Panther? Oh good I got scared for a minute. Thought you left with Jaguar." "We do not follow other masters. Our contract when we enter the Hall of Past Leaders says so." "Good. Well um.... I guess could you just stand there? I need to start talking to myself to figure out how to tell my parents this and sort everything out in my head and if I just break out into hysteria... I don't think that'll work well..." "I hear and obey." Wonderful. Another chance to go into the dormant state with Jaguar more than 3 miles away...

In between hearing words and not knowing what was going on to not really giving a fuck, at least two hours passed. Maybe three. I don't know- that internal clock kind of stuff is for the taskmasters and the specialized intelligence core to know and not me. "...You mean Jane kissed Thor?.....You really need to pay attention to the director, Chris. He added that to the scene like a week ago. Why are you so upset?......Awe, really?......That’s so sweet. But really Chris, it’s a movie. It’s not like she forced herself on you in real life.......Chris, you are incredibly adorable......No, it’s true. Hey, how much longer until you are finished?...... Wonderful. Are you coming home soon?......Alright, I’ll see you when you get here then darling, bye.” Well that was embarrasing. Completely missed that whole thing because I nulled myself. "Is it logical to assume that was Jaguar's master?" "Yup," he smiled. "Natalie kissed him and he wasn't expecting it so he called me." Whoopdee frickin' do. Wow I sound ridiculous when I'm tired and grumpy huh? " When shall they returning? Jaguar promised to take my head if any harm came to home base." The last thing I needed was for my head to come off. Then we'd probably both have to be replaced since I'd pull another double and we'd get sent back to the hall. "He said that the last scene was just finished so he'd be here soon." "Very well, Master. I shall await their return on the roof."

I only came back down to tell Master that the car was coming down the street. Jaguar and I stayed on opposite sides of the base until Master left for his interviews.


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labrador hates me for a different reason.  
> That dashed line should have a page break but there's a little glitchy thing going on so it won't show up. Oops

I was outside standing watch when another warrior approached me. He wore black armor and had two medium-length swords. A doggish type... "Halt! Who are you and what business to you have here?" I growled. My armor was already on so he couldn't recognize me. "I am Labrador. I am here because my master wills it so. I must attend to matters- now move!" He launched quicker than you could couny the number of leaders in a division (which is 6). I switched Mephistopheles to my left hand (which I do only because it's my weak hand and I can pull a Rocky if i need to) and slammed into a downstrike. "I, too, am here because my master wills it so! I am Panther, of-" He kicked me in the stomach. "Of the 27th Division. I already know." Ow he has a strong foot... "I am Labrador and my mission has been to punish you for leaving us."

Labrador... so I was right about him being a dog... tenacious and loyal, plus obediant and ccharismatic. Labrador...oh. Oh wait a minute. OH. Fuck, he's THAT Labrador? "How'd you become a guardian?" "Don't you remember?" He swung at me. I jumped straight up. On my fall I put my sword over my right shoulder so I could make a slash that was 45 degrees going left and then be set up for a defense move. "Do you remember nothing of your past life? I was your second in command! It's only natural that I would assume your position as leader once you died!" He blocked with one sword and spun around with the second in the corkscrew fashion. "What do you want me to tell you?!?" I yelled at him. "You have no reason to be angry with me!" At this point I was on my back. Man had he grown up since I'd last seen him... oh nostalgia... I lashed out a foot and caught him off guard. "I told you that we could all rush him together, but you went off and got yourself killed! The next sovereign was Wolf, and we had to elect her out of the position!" He grunted against the force I was exerting downward with my sword against his protective 'x'. "I did what I did because it was my duty!" I snarled in his face. The noses of our armor were inches away from each other. He pushed me off. We both jumped to a safe distance. "You didn't have to! We were willing to help you!" "AND THAT IS WHY I DID IT." I roared. "They put their trust in me and I shall not be responsible for the death of my people!" "Panther!" Master came running out of the building. Labrador shifted positions so that a launch would be targeting Master. I jumped to block his path, crouching so that we could do a simulataneous launch if need be. "Panther, come on! Don't do this." "Why don't you, Panther? Your master is calling and I am not nearly strong enough to defeat you." He went into a rest position. I roared at him in the animal overlay and unsummoned Mephistopheles. "This isn't over." I growled as I walked past him. "I'm well aware. Until next time, sovereign." __________________ A month past, and between keeping an eye out for a hostile Jaguar and making sure that Master didn't go break something or get himself killed, I honed my skills and thought about how to deal with all the new warriors that were popping up all over the place. "Panther! It's lovely to finally catch you for once!" Falcon. She walked over to me, unarmored. As a sign of mutual respect and familiarity I unsummoned my armor. "Falcon! What are you doing here?" "My master is here too. He does not wish me to be seen, and therefore he keeps me in the sky on patrol. Today he has been most gracious to let me be amongst the people." "That is very kind of him. Who is your master?" "The one they call 'Anthony'. I have been with him since the day I died. I was sent almost immeadiately... I have guarded him for quite some time, and I have gained his trust. Who is your master?" "The one they call 'Tom'. It has only been a few months, however I feel as though he treats me as a human..." "He does not know the principle of-" here she drew a square in the air "earth? That we are not jailors and therefore we are enemies? He should know. I suspect that your relationship as master and guardian would improve if you did so." "I appreciate your concern, Falcon. But-" Here Jaguar rudely interrupted. "Panther! I cannot find my master, nor can I find your!" "What?!?! Why did you not tell me this earlier?!?!?" "They are hard to keep an eye on. Don't yell at me! They are not both my responsibility!" Falcon waved me along. "I will see you again sometime, hm? You have matters to attend to." We were running. We were running and we knew that something was wrong because of the connection we have with our masters. Jaguar was 'anger'. I was 'fear'. "Oh archetypes... sometimes I hate this job..." I snarled under my breath. There was a speeding car coming at me, which I jumped onto, then over. My armor flew to me and we rounded the last corner where straitaway led to the home base. Jaguar and I raced over and- "Oh, cripes there goes the frickin' car..." I slammed to a stop using my hands and chaged directions. He was going too fast to possible catch up with; my limit is about 30- 40 miles an hour. 50 if I'm lucky or really angry. He turned the corner and I slowed to a trot knowing that there was no way I could help him. Now there was nothing. There was rain and sadness and anger and me, alone, in the middle of the street trying to anticipate the next move like the good little leader everyone knew me as but that I knew I was not. I summoned Mephistopheles and laid him on the ground. "Meph!" I called. "Meph, I need your help I can't do it." He popped out of the sword and helped me up. "I'm always here for ya, hun." He let me ride on his back as he walked though the puddles to Master.


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry life got busy and I couldn't think of what to write up next. It's about to get a bit crazier with the characters that are going to be added

"My condolances, Master." Everything had taken a turn in the opposite direction. Master even asked me to explain the theory behind the rule of--here i will make three slashes in the air--water. Then he had me read from the book of the One who Shakes the Pointed Stick. (Well his name is actually Shakespeare, with an 'e' on the end, but it looked close enough to give him the title.) He got away from it all and changed which cellular device he was using. "Master, when shall you tell me what happened?" He rolled over to face me.

If I ever see that good-for-nothing mongrel again, I'm going to obliterate his guardian and then cut him into tiny bits (in thy mercy, so says my master...). Here is the condensed version. When we lost track of him, there was a fight and Chris told Master that he (as in Master) didn't care about their relationship and something else about coming out. I'm not completely sure what that means, but it was not good. Master told Chris that his life did not revolve around him (as in Chris) and promptly left upon crying in front of him. Then he (as in Chris) drove away and Master escaped. Now we're here, and that is that. "Panther, how long has it been?" "Fifteen days, 2 hours, and 40 minutes." He rolled over in bed again and told me to start reading from King Lear. 

Master kept himself occupied, but it was not enough to avoid the thought of First Death- meaning a major change in one's lifestyle. (Us warriors go through about five deaths, give or take a few.) He was still connected after all to that mongrel that I would shred to pieces and there was no changing it. There were still lingering feelings, even after all that. I tried to tell Master that he should focus on his work. Or, rather, finding work. "Master, one of the reasons for leaving was to pursue your career. It is pointless to have gone through with his if you do not intend to uphold your own standards." Ok that last thing was me talking in a circle. Last sighed and sipped his hotdrank. "I suppose you're right. I'll-" here the device sounded off. Master shooed me out of the room; a sure sign of an important call. "Sorry, Panther. I need to do this one by myself. You can stay nearby, just don't come to close, alright?" "I hear and obey."


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I vanished. School and mental freak outs happened

Her name was Susannah Fielding and she didn't have a guardian, which made it harder to resist the urge to kick her in the shin and then punch her in face. I felt a little threatened (which is really rare) since she was closer to Master than I was. I was going to remind him about the rule of--here I have made three slashes in the air-- water, but after the Incident of Seventh Rainfall (my name for the break up), I decided not to. It's not that I didn't approve, no; she was a pretty one. But she was one of THOSE people; the kind that would never accept the kind of people my warriors and I were. Thank Master that she couldn't see me... And despite my attempts to destroy the records of it taken by the information people( those ones who give pictures to the other information people who make the smoothbook thingies every few days or weeks or whatever). Master ended up in it. Right on the front, where everyone could see. I did not bother reading the piece as I was most likely biased to induce a certain mindset or reaction. That was- oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. OH NO. This shouldn't be happening. GADDANGIT I tried so-"Is that Chris?" Master looked over my shoulder. I think my heart jumped out of my chest. I've never been startled like that except for the last surprise attack from Labrador... I closed the book and put it back on the holder thing. Ignorance is bliss."Master." I said pointing to the cashier. "Oh, right." I very good at finding sways to not answer questions that are touchy subjects. I didn't say anything for the whole ride back.  
Ignorance is Bliss. Most of the time.Her name was Elsa Pataky and I felt the urge to kick her in the shin and then punch her in the face even stronger than the one I felt for Susannah. What was it? I didn't know her by character... Maybe she just looked too clingy? I think it was just the fact the she was freaking MARRIED to HIM. It was only a matter of time before it blew up in my face. "PANTHER! PANTHER, GET IN HERE!" I knew it was coming too. You can't bury your problems- you can only lock them behind doors and pray that no one tries to open them. "Yes, Master?" "How long have you known about Chris and Elsa?" He was mad. Like, REALLY mad. Like the Copmlex-of-Wolf-Raven-and-Panther type mad. And it was TERRIFYING. "Two days, Master." "I can't..." he sat down in defeat and rest his head on his palms. "I don't know. I don't." "My condolences, M-" "Panther, could you leave me alone for a while? I'm..." he sighed heavily. "I'm going to figure out what's going on." This was the message was the equivalent to 'get out now'. I went into the bedroom to get books from the unread side of the shelf. This was going to be a long night. "Master, are you sure?" "I'm not feeling that keen on relationships anymore... This was a lot to handle, and I would appreciate it if you tell me your story. There must be a reason why you have the rule of" --Here Master incorrectly drew the three slashes representing the rule of water--"water." "The rule of"--here I took Master's hand and helped him draw the three slashes in the air correctly--"states that love is not important, and therefore it is not to be a part of the warrior's lifestyle." "I see. Go on." "Well, in Division 27, one of my fellow leaders was Wolf. She was in charge of the battalion, the core of our fighting ranks..."

Wolf was one of the 'pretty ones'. The male warriors liked her (in that way) and we all knew it; it was one of the unspoken truths in the division. Now, the Sisterhood was made of the three friends- Panther, the youngest sister, from the air force; Wolf, the middle sister, from the battalion; and Raven, the eldest syster, from the infantry (known to us as the upfront)- and together they were a powerful force. However, Wolf began her... spree. She began creating temporary alliances with many warriors (MANY warriors...). thus breaking the rule of (three slashes) water. This concerned Panther because she was to become the next sovereign and did not want to punish her sister. Raven was concerned for Wolf's sake, since this kind of alliance would never last. Eventually, Panther took top position and was disconnected from the others, though she held her bond with Raven. Wolf became infatuated with one of the Air Force warriors, Mongoose, and was always by his side. Panther and Raven never heard from her outside of council meetings. "And that is why we resent such feelings. We pride ourselves on post and doing things for the better of our clans." "I think I understand now. You don't like it because it's corrupting or something, right?" "Correct. It is impractical and distracting. It is corrupting and irrational." "Hm... I'll keep that in the back of my head for when I'm tying to comprehend you. For now, I just want you to listen." Love is patient. Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not pride. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love never fails. Most of the time.


	13. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get in there, Monty Python!

We looked awesome, coming in a long line of fancy cars. We each sat upon the roof, and the sheer number-- it was amazing! It was one of those days where we couldn't really get mad at each other because it was a celebration. (Minus Jaguar and I having a stare down before splitting into groups.) The Sovereign of Sovereigns, White Lion, was there and we payed our respects while our masters went inside. "Ah, Panther!" Smiled the lion. He wore a white tuxedo and a tie with an embroidered flower pattern. I went onto one knee with my right fist over my heart. "Eagle would be proud. What what I've heard from the other leaders, you're quite exceptional. Thank you for doing your job." "I am honored to do so." "That's the spirit! Now, I need you to stay in the north piece of the property, where he shrubbery is. You can do that for me, hm?" "I hear and obey."

I was a nice shrubbery. I can't argue with the florists and gardeners. There were twelve crews, four warriors to each crew (since Eagle and White Lion were technically equivalent to our powers combined). I was with one of the old sovereigns from Division 9, Sea Hawk. He took the liberty to call us out. "So I'm Sea Hawk, a sovereign, so I'm in charge of you mongrels. Count off?" The weird boy in the all black suit had an alligator tooth two handed sword. "Piranha, Upfront." I decided to be a jerk and shake his hand. Mephistopheles was on my back, and my dress was a peachy creme with lace and little fabric flowers. I doubt anyone had one like it since it came from one of those little boutiques in the city. He looked down, then back at me, then down, then at me like I had three heads. "Panther, Air Force and Division sovereign." He took my hand. "Good to meet you." I heard foot steps behind me and grabbed the head, knowing that getting attacked with only four members would tarnish my record. "Panther, could you...? " oh. oops. "My apologies, Labrador." "That's OK. We're close, remember?" I'm going to fucking pummel him later. "Oh?" smiled Sea Hawk. No way am I going down with this boat. "He was my captain." "Oh." I could tell he was disappointed. Sucks for him. My shoulder was tingling, a sign of the spikes about to come out. I muttered shut up to myself before barking,"Alright- let's get going. I know that White Lion will kill us if he sees us slacking." and storming off. It was incredibly awkward. Incredibly. "So... how's your master been?" I asked. "He's OK. I mean, this was one of those urostress type moments but it worked out." "Look at you, using big words." I taunted. If he came any closer I would taunt him a second time. (His mother was a hamster and his father smelt of elderberries.) "Eagle taught me it when I was studying at the Hall." "Eagle's pretty awesome. He made our division and everything." Apparently he had stopped walking because I couldn't hear his answer for the last like... four questions I rattled off. I turned. "Lab? Lab? Come on, get over here this is no time to be resting. We have a job to fulfill and I intend on doing so." He was sitting on the edge of a risen stone barrier where a tree stood in the middle. I guess it was to protect it from non-members and warriors like us who enjoyed climbing trees. "What? Hey, are you OK? It's a bit dark so my eyes haven't adjusted, but you don't sound so good." My other ability as a member of the Air Force is having limited night vision. "Do you like Eagle?" He looked up. "Of course." He looked back down. "He's a wonderful person. Great leadership qualities, intelligent, kind, utterly brutal... I'm in debt to him. He created our division and trained me to become who I am today." Labrador shook his head. "But do you LIKE him?" "In THAT way? Why would I? And besides, it goes both against my fourth title and the rule of"--here I made three slashes in the air--"water." "But we're no longer warriors. The rules don't apply to us now, do they? So..." "I do not understand your logic. As guardians, the rules most definitely apply. And they will continue to apply until we are sent to the Recycling Bin and lose our memories." He got up and followed me. "I guess you're right.... But I want to tell you something." "If it has anything to do with our battle, forget it." I grumbled. There was a job- Oh no. Not body lock. Not now. "Stop! Who are you!" yelled Labrador. "I am Jaguar, and Panther needs to come with my right now because our masters are in danger!" I unfroze. "Do not deny him, Labrador; his actions are just. Come, let us go." I got into launching position. "Wait! I just wanted to tell you that I-" "Forget it! Focus on your duty!" I shouted. Jaguar and I catapulted toward the meeting place.

We looked like complete fools, hopping around trying to dodge people at an event. I think I'm going to need another dress for next time... "Master!" I shouted. "Panther?" Shit! Eagle! I did the whole bowing thing again. "Panther, what are you doing off duty? We assigned you to the north end!" "I ask your forgiveness, Sovereign. My Master is in danger, and I must find him!" "How do you know this?" "Jaguar felt it too. Our Masters are connected by the temporary alliance, and any danger is thus amplified. I was under body lock not two minutes ago." "Your point is valid. Go and do your duty as guardian." This whole process can be a complete pain when you're trying to SAVE A FREAKING LIFE. Geez, just let me do what you told me to do... I pounded on a few doors before locating Jaguar and shouting, "DID YOU FIND THEM?" over the noise, to which he responded, "NO! I WAS ABOUT TO ASK YOU THE SAME THING! HERE- YOU TAKE HIGH AND I"LL TAKE LOW!!" We jumped ina diagonal fashion; I took to the chandellier. Ok now I REALY look like a nutcase. I must look like freaking Terza or Tenzin or whatever the hell his name is swinging from trees like a freaking gorilla. I jumped and caught the wall without getting my hands stepped on. "Aw cripes, where could he be? There are a limited number of places he could hide inside-" Inside. That's it. 

I may have dislocated my shoulder, but we all get a super-healing function so it shouldn't be that bad. My left shoulder has been running into walls, doors, and those stupid false doors that look like doors but are actually walls. I think it's been... half an hour? I'm not sure since we usually check the sun. Y'know, this may all be too much. Just last.... cripes do I even remember when? It was... three.... two... five? Wow I really don't remember. Master surprised me by flying out to see his parents. We recognize these people as Jailors in our society. I hate people who lock their children away from the Notion. They have no idea what we stand for or what we are. Naturally I spent that day hiding in a closet because Master was tempted to give the secret away. They talked in the room where I was hiding, thus confining me to the closet. And the doctor's visit where I hid in the bathroom while Master got his hand looked at. Again, not fun... And then there was the whole phone crisis where Master put me in body lock at least seven times while I was waiting it out in the cargo hold with the other warriors. And the Fielding thing where it ended with me reading him freaking Julius Caesar. Now this? Really? Really now. I came up to a balcony and-- "No. No, this can't happen, not again! Damn it, NO!" my voice went into the double overlay and the icicle spikes went out of control, shredding the back of my dress. I sat there in a ball until Mephistopheles came out and got White Lion.


	14. Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allusions. Allusions everywhere.
> 
> Full ridiculous name: Master Panther of the Division 27 Air Force, Sovereign of the Evergreen kingdom. Enchanted cat, daughter of sky, patron to the storm. Destroyer of the great Terror and 12th link in the Great and Terrible.

I kept my thoughts from escaping into words knowing what I could possibly say. My head is an animal.  
"Panther, I know we went over this and I know you're going to say that it was foolish." "Master, more often than not I know what you've done. I can hide too well in the shadows that you will not notice me." I said quietly. Master had been doing his yoga thing in the new room while I sat against a wall and reviewed what abilities I needed to strengthen. "So you saw?" "Indeed, this is true." He sat down next to me. "We're going to another conference. Do you want to come? I understand if you don't." "Master, it is my duty to protect you. I have no choice in this life." 

Jaguar and I sat opposite in a doorway. We could tell what the other was thinking but didn't bother to say anything. Plus if I lasted out for... a few more hours I would get around to leaving for Europe to see Master's Jailors. Bad choice. Terrible choice. This is incredibly awkward. I heard the door to Master's room close and stood at the ready. "Panther, come." He was crying. "I hear and obey." I will never hear the end of this.This time it was Twelfth Night. That one I was ok with incomparison to Romeo and Juliet, both of whom I wanted to slap really REALLY hard by the end. "Panther, I was just thinking- what's your real name?" "Master?" "I mean, your parents must not have named you Panther. What was your given name?" I hate it when there's too much time on your hands. That's because you start thinking. That tends to get me depressed. Thinking is a dangerous thing. "That is none of your concern. Not knowing my name will keep this a matter of business and nothing more, and that is what I would like this to be." Master leaned back in his chair and rolled over. I nulled myself until the plane landed. He was well received by his own kind. I, however, was not. The warrior Leopard took it upon herself to attack me while I was looking the other way, that snot.... however we sorted it out that she was acquainted with Falcon, and since Falcon was a respectable warrior, I had no claim to fight her. "Panther, I think it's time that my parents knew you existed. I can't just leave them in the dark." Oh HELL no. "Do I have permission to speak freely?" "Of course. I like your opinion." "That's ridiculous. The whole idea is that we're kept a secret. We don't have freaking mind control over everyone on middle freaking Earth! We've already disobeyed most of the laws of physics, chemistry, and biology as it is!" I crossed my arms. "But..... it is your decision as you are my Master and I am merely your guardian. You may do as you please." This was a dare, not permission. He should not have taken me up on it. When we came in, I made a mad dash for the old closet where I had been last time. Master uncovered me, and we played 'now you see me now you don't' with the other members of the household. I was running in the other direction very far very quickly while Master was dragging me back. I used by dark scheme colors to hide in different corners of the house. I lasted only two and a half weeks before they found me. And oh, was I angry.... "TOM! WHO IS THIS PERSON I DIDN'T HEAR ABOUT YOU GOING OUT WITH ANYONE!" Since Master had willed her Sight long ago, I was standing out like a giant carnivorous flower in a sea of roses or some pretty flower like that. "I recognize you as secondary authority, Mistress. I am Panther, of the Division 27 Air Force, Sovereign of the Evergreen Kingdom." I hate how long my title is. Someday I'll write it all out for you. "You....you're.... you're a what?" Master came storming down the stairs. "Who came into the- Oh, it's only you, Panther. Mother, this is my guardian. Her name is Panther and she's-" "Yes," she sighed and sat down. "I know. She just told me." "Oh. Well that was fast.... So um... all of those times when you saw me disappear and you thought shadows were moving and stuff... that was her." I was still kneeling; a sign of respect. This was going to be an oh-so-wonderful time with the third family. I hope that you recognized the tone of sarcasm used in that last sentence. Of course I am devoted to Master, and in no way am I criticizing his people. My only problem is that this is becoming almost a family matter rather than a business transaction. He needs to live, and I need to do my time in the fifth life in order to go to the Bin. "You two take care!" his mother told us before we left. It had been quite a while.... I'm so disoriented with time that I have no idea what my time frame is. 

I was dreading going back since I feel stressed everywhere I go. Jaguar was going to be a pain and dear scheist was Labrador going to annoy me for ditching him at the last event. At least the room is nice. Plus it's in the dead of night so no one will bother us... We're situated in such a way that Master can have his own space and I can be close to the door and the window at the same time. This is known as using the couch to one's benefit. Aaaah.......... now I can finally check- OH COME ON. "Master, I sense danger." I summoned Mephistopheles and put my ear to the door. "I hear footsteps! What precautions shall I take?" Master rubbed his eyes. "Panther, stand behind me. If I give kick you, attack the people in the door." I nodded and got into position.  
“Chris?”  
“Tom...Tom, I-“  
“What are you doing here?” Master yawned. No kick, damnit. I was getting ready to pummel that jerk....  
“I’m trying to tell you.”  
“Why are you all wet?”  
“It doesn’t matter, Tom, I came here to-“  
“What happened to your hand?” A pause.  
Tom, it doesn’t matter.”  
“Chris, wh-” ...and he failed to recognize the signs that a storm-taking will occur. Even I saw that one coming, and that's really saying something....  
“Will you just shut up? I’m trying to tell you I love you.” DANGGIT NO I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS. I pushed forward but Master nudged me back. There was no stopping them right now. It was like a force field.   
“What?” Master whispered.  
“I love you.”   
“No.” Victory. It is mine. Mine indeed. I taught him well.  
“Yes.” Chris said. “I love you, Tom.”  
Alright, that guy has to get out of here or else someone is going to end up without a head. I stepped forward.  
“Chris. Don’t. Just stop.” Oh.....my......ARCHETYPES. He's saving that guy from me! How dare... them! Alright- if you get killed now, it isn't my fault. Just don't get freaking married. I shook my head and shut myself into a closet.

There was a giant speech that I only caught parts of in between planning my revenge and spiritually strengthening myself. I regained consciousness when Master arose from his quarters. I bet my mask did the cool glowing thing again... "Panther!" hissed a voice. "Panther! Wake up! It's time to go!" I already knew who it was. "I'm not an idiot. Now if you would kindly leave here and find something else to amuse yourself with, it would greatly appreciated." I am not a morning person. I am a hypotensive monster any time before 9 a.m. We ran off to the set again. Jaguar and I did our patrols, and out masters came back with their about 1.7-times-faster heartbeat, hurling us into the realm of concern. "Master! Master! What is the trouble this time?" I called. He smiled and looked down at me. "We finally told Joss. It was scary, but we're ok." Jaguar and I shook our heads but did more of a 'so it goes' sort of thing. "Let's let it go. We're all in the same boat and we're all in this together." sighed Jaguar. "Sure, why not? I know we're going down, so I might as well go down swinging."


	15. Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I nicknamed/dubbed some of the other characters. just thought of it now so it may not be consistent with the other things I've called them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Inability to keep up with chapter numbers! And also leave comment- I like them :3

"I understand." I bowed slightly.  
Master and Chris were locked in am embrace. Jaguar and I were close enough to keep others away, but far enough to be spared from it all. “Woah! Well this brings a whole new meaning to the term Brotherly Love.” The runner. Why, why, WHY did it have to be him? I would have settled for the buffalo or even the Furious One, but the runner is far too sarcastic for my taste.  
“Renner-” Chris began.  
“I knew there was something between you two.” He said. “Well, everyone did.” He laughed.  
“Really?”  
“Come on, I think even the blind would be able to tell you guys have something for each other.” He took a step closer, making Jaguar and I meet him face to face. He was already too lcose for comfort. “So… Who tops?”  
“What?”  
“I dunno. I mean, yeah you’re all big now, but I’ve seen how small you were in Home and Away. You look like you can take it. Plus, yeah Tom doesn’t look like he’d top, but when he’s Loki, he-“  
“Renner!” Shouted Chris.  
“You top.” He paused for a moment. “…Most of the time.”  
“Tom, go and get ready, and if Renner”, He glared “Gives you any trouble, let me know, and I’ll gladly deal with him.”  
“I’ll be fine.” Master smiled. I slipped in through the door to the trailer while Master was looking away. He stopped for a second, startled, since he was not expecting me to just appear in front of him. I was leaning against the wall with my arms crossed. "He shouldn't say such things." My voice was slipping into the double overtone. "What do you mean?" Master said from where he was getting changed. "It is my duty to protect you. He needs not take up my duty, for if he does then what point have I?" I'm not 100% sure what just came out of my mouth just now but whatever- it sounded awesome. "Panther?" "Yes, Master?" "Is there any chance that you feel threatened by Chris? You shouldn't. He's a good man." I was about to go animal but forced my brain to shut up. "Master, do you not recall-" "And you shouldn't go about saying 'Master' this and 'Master' that; we're closer than that. You shouldn't be forced to use formalities." "It is one of the base rule of the guardian system. I have no control over such things. Master, do you not recall all the days you have told me of your problems? And nearly 87% of these troubles were caused by the one you now deem a good man?" "I know but.... he just makes me feel good inside." Here I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "NOT in that way." He yelled. Once dressed, we continued on our way. "Master, I do believe that you should slow down. If you do not put as much effort in now, then anything that does bad later will not affect you as much." I mumbled before he got into position. "I can take care of myself well enough, Panther." He smiled and got to work.

I had gotten into a skirmish with an unknown warrior. Now I was on my side in the dirt wrestling with the idiot who decided to try and slam me with her hammer. Wonderful. "COME BACK HERE!" she yelled as I flipped out of her grip. I dug my hands into the soft earth and used all four limbs to dodge. "Mephistopheles, come!" I shouted. Our weapons had collided full force and had been sent flying. I struck her in the armor using his momentum. I knew that the time gap between when I had to be back and now was almost up. She came at me again with her weapon, and I summoned my armor as we launched toward each other. 

I got her. I got her right in the heart; my finishing move. She would be sent back and my reputation would be intact. I think my vision blanked for a second since all I can think of is how her two-part finishing move (a diagonal swing from the bottom right to the upper left and then a down swing as the opponent came down) managed to catch me after I stabbed her. I mean, I should've had a flawless victory over a warrior like her. Her strategy was using raw force to overwhelm me, while mine was a logical execution of sequences. "Panther! There you are... I was wondering what happened. Come on- I think Chris is waiting for me." I climbed on top of the car. My organs were probably ruptured.... Nothing a few hours could fix. I coughed up some blood and my body started glitching on me. I think I'll need a couple days to work this one out... 

Something was wrong. I could feel it. Master was calm walking up to the room. Living people don't have to danger sense we do. Jaguar and I went to another room to give our masters privacy. "Status update." I said while checking the rest of me for broken bones. "Elsa's having a baby." Everything stopped. Time slowed down and my head went reeling again. "What?" I turned to face him. "Then have you not failed your duty as a warrior? The idea was to protect our masters from the outside world, but also to protect them from THEMSELVES. You were supposed to be watching him!" I growled. "It is forbidden for a guardian to go against his master! I had no choice!" He said. Jaguar summoned Storm and Drang. Mephistopheles was close at hand.  
“You’re going to have a baby?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Chris, I-“  
“I know, Tom… It’s okay.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“I,” A pause, “I don’t know.”  
“Stay.”  
“Tom-“  
“I want you to stay. Please.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Why?”  
“My problems aren’t yours to deal with.”  
“Chris-"  
“Tom...I couldn’t ask that of you.”  
“You’re not asking anything of me. I’m asking you. Stay?”  
“I don’t think you understand how hard it’s going to be…”  
“Nothing in life is easy, Chris.” A breath, “But we’ll manage. We always do, right?”  
“Tom,”  
“You’re scared… So am I. But I want this. Don’t you?”  
“Of course.”

This stopped both of us dead in our tracks. We turned to face our masters. I can't believe this. This can't be happening...


	16. Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Phew** Here we go:  
> Ok so this should match up with Coconut's C23 and 24  
> And I may draw armor designs and stuff. Maybe.

I've sent people to do overtime before, but this was just ridiculous. Wake up, drive to work, work for a long, LONG time, traipse around for an hour if I'm lucky, kill anyone that comes near who's a warrior, get back into the car and pretend like I didn't just do what I mentioned before, go to interviews with Master, sit in my door corner invisible to whoever was doing the interviewing, try not to get into a fight, extract information from other guardians who Master and the interviewer demanded that we not kill, go home, sleep, repeat with minimal variation. Everything was so meticulously planned that there was barely any time to sleep. "----- I think that would be good, don't you think, Panther?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry?" He stared. Damn- I'd zoned out again! "The wind is a bit much. I'll come down." \---------- "You're going to WHAT?!?!?!" I yelped. "Panther!" he was taken aback. "You've never used that tone before. I'm surprised. What's got you so tongue tied?" I'd heard his name before, though I wasn't sure since most of the time Eagle was lecturing I wasn't listening. There were a few lucky masters who had received special guardians (by that I mean Division 1). Division 1 is specially reserved for higher powered people or higher-risk relationships. This lucky man... what was his name? Windsurf? Winder? Whatever- that part doesn't matter. What does matter is that he's got a fiendishly brutal guardian named Crane who's a jack of all trades. She isn't particularly better at one thing, but her well-roundedness made her impossible to counter. She had to type weaknesses and could become anyone else's weakness at will. "He has one of the most powerful warriors in the system! This could be a dangerous move!" Master stared at me with the 'oh really?' face. "Overprotective. Got it."

I feel like I've been acting immature (which is strange given that I'm a sovereign). I tried to back off a bit today, but it's hard to watch him walk right into the clutches of danger all the time. Jaguar isn't bothering me quite as much now... ,aybe it's because I'm not in his face. Then again it may be because I don't see anyone that often anymore. I'm treating this like a-- "Panther, good news!" smiled Master. I stood at attention. "Luke called me back and I got the part! I know it's only a tv special, but it's something." I nodded once, "Congratulations, Master." He went about planning, then sent me off to the roof. He was running through what he was going to tell Chris, and knew it would make me uncomfortable.

I clawed my way up to the roof, looking out at--- "Hello, Mistress." Edy. "Edy, is it time already for you to emerge?" "Indeed, it is, my Mistress. And Mephistopheles is to join us today." He smiled. That smile always forces me to turn away. It's intimidation level probably made him feared by all opponents when he was alive. Edy is my patron spirit. Every guardian gets one spirit and one demon, and mine happen to be an obnoxious doggish-type demon and an insane general who doesn't quite know who he is. Wonderful. At least I didn't get Hitler or Tojo... "Tell me, Mistress," Edy fully came out of his place in my back "is all well? I have not seen you as such before, and it is most concerning." "At the moment all-" "Everything's fine now but those two maniacs might go for the Ring Ceremony." Meph. "But is it not forbidden for them to undergo such a ceremony?" "No longer is it forbidden, depending on where you are." I sighed. "Hm.... I have never heard of such things..." "You HAVE been dormant for quite some time." I reminded Edy. Jaguar pounced up over the small lip of the roof. "What's going on here?" He growled as he unarmored. I re-explained what was going on to my patron spirit, who just sat there bewildered. He knew of our rules and aims as guardians, and understood the consequences of this happening. "If your master planning anything of the sort, Jaguar?" asked Edy. He shook his head. "To my knowledge, no. Storm, Drang, and I will keep you updated though. We will contact you through the demons or through direct confrontation should anything happen." 

We were leaving for the short task Master had been given after the final shoot, which would act as a bulwark/safety against any Ring Ceremony planning. I told Jaguar that if he suspected anything that he'd better tell me or so-help-me-Eagle I would kill him again. "Master, is it not yet-" I stopped in the doorway, turned, and walked away. They were doing....THAT...and I would prefer to be spared. There was a loud *THUMP* sort of sound, like that one time when my Alligator threw Jackal into the ground during a dispute. Jaguar and I raced to the door, but found that they were, surprisingly, fine. "We shouldn't even bother..." grumbled Jaguar. He summoned his armor. I did the same, "I concur..."

"Master...We must go prepare for the ascent!" I whined. "Panther, I'm well aware. We're going back to the house." Phew. Ok. I can deal with this... "And we won't be getting on for a while, so calm down. You don't have to be on top of everything all the time." I ducked my head down from the opening. "Is that a figure of speech? I have generally won battles when my opponent is on the ground and I over them." Master smiled (smiled?!?!?) and shook his head. We went into home base to get ready. Or, at least, to get-- "Master, what are you wearing your ceremony outfit for? That is generally reserved for Festival and such." "We're having a going away kind of party. A.... a last farewell." "Ah! I understand. I too had one of those." Master turned away from the mirror. "Oh really? Do you think this will be good for the party?" My smiled faded. "I know not, Master. It is out of my area of expertise." He turned fully. "Right.... Well, go make sure no one is following us, would you Panther? You did say that events are targeted for their large numbers of important people." "I do not recall this." "I'm pretty sure you did." I nodded and bowed with my hand over my heart. "I hear and obey."

Mephistopheles was angry at me for making him turn into his sword form again. I traveled in a three mile radius of home base before returning. Having proper use made of my abilities is redeeming. Edy went back into me. seeing as nothing was happening. "Master, your wish has-" I turned to look in the bedroom. "Master?" Bathroom. "Master?" Kitchen again. "Master?!?" Closet. "MASTER?!?!" No. No no no no no. NO. Had I been careless? Storm suddenly appeared in the middle of the living room."'Panther! Where are you? Your Master is here but you are not.' That's what my Master told me to tell you, yes he did." "WHAT?!?" I snarled. My spikes flew out of my back and I launched out the window. How could I be so careless? And what purpose would Master have to deceive me? I super-jumped off a building. The set was now in sight. I catapulted off a flagpole, summersaulted into an awning, then rebounded into a door. By now I was in a full panic. I could hear the others talking. "Panther!" I skidded to a stop, burning the pads of my feet which were already transformed. "Jaguar! What happened?!?!" "Master out me in a body lock. I do not know why; it just...happened..." "Tell me, where is my Master?" "That way! I fear for them. Go!" I launched through the hall way and picked up the sound of my Master's voice .  
"...could refrain, that had a heart to love, and in that heart"  
I braced myself for impact with the door.  
Master was down on one knee.  
"Courage, to make’s love known."  
I stretched out my hand mid-trajectory. I could see the band- silver and black. I was becoming slowly weaker. I could FEEL it.  
“Will you have me?”  
I was fading quickly. Master placed the ring slowly, tenderly onto his partner's third finger.  
"NO!" I shouted. My voice was now barely a whisper now.  
I doubt anyone heard or saw me as the last bit of my head faded away.


	17. Part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one won't match up to any of Coconut's chapters

"She's been in her room for four days now. Do you think you can help her?"  
"I cannot say for sure, but my chance of getting her out is most definitely better than yours."  
I turned my head back in the corner and armored up. It was almost as if Meph was sitting on my soul, and I couldn't bring myself to press on.  
"Panther? Panther, it is I- Eagle of Division One."  
"I'm well aware. What business do you have with me? Surely it is not time for me to see the Queen, it it?"  
"It is not. I have come to offer you a bargain." Bargain? Eagle wasn't the type to risk anything... I swiveled around.  
"Tell me of this exchange."  
"Well," he said as he sat down. "I offer myself as a trainer, as you are passionate about your job as a guardian."  
"And what is the price for that?" Eagle smiled. My back started tingling.  
"I am sending Division 13's Hornet to replace you. If you can defeat him when you return to Middle Earth, then you will have the right to become a guardian again."  
"When do we get started?"

I'm not quite sure what it is about training with Eagle, but it makes everything ok. Maybe it's because I did my initial orientation and primary training with him..... "Shadow Hunter, are you here?" Eagle turned a corner. "Yes, sovereign. For what am I needed?" "I have found that though your skills ofsword are great, you must be trained in the art of magic." here he waved a wing and the power of the stars was present. "You are an electrical beast, are you not?" I nodded. "Indeed, this is true" "Come-we will go to the grounds."

The Hall of Past Leaders has a massive set of yards in the back tunnels. There are six tunnels that go to the six grounds. The first is to the Training Ground, where powers can be practiced and learned. The second is the Vine Yard, a lovely Air Force domain full of trees andscenic places in the high-above. The Third is the Questing Gound, where the Battalion goes to fight on traditional planes and flat deserts. The fourth is the 500 Building, where the Taskmasters practice in their giant obstacle course. The fifth is Cemetary Hill, where the Upfront goes to play in the long grass among the empty graves marked with the names of all past leaders. The last is for the Marsh Force, called Willow's Swamp for its numerous kinds of plants and animals and the waters surrounding it. I don't expect anyone to understand how awesome the different grounds are to us. I'll just leave it as 'it reminds me of home'. 

Eagle, as second to only White Lion, can teach me everything. I can barely switch between by true form and my third form, but it's a start. My master is being looked after by some other warrior... The only reason I haven't been sent to the Rcycling bin is because the decision to join in the Ceremony of the ring was one while I was commanded to stay away. That's one of the glitches with the master-servant relationship. But I have a chance to redeem myself- if I can complete my training and beat the replacement guardian placed with my masters, I will have rightfully regained my position. This has become a matter of defeat under the rule of a master to a matter of maintaining dignity. And my sense of dignity has never led me down the wrong path before.


	18. Part 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panther has some difficulties. One more chapter and she'll be back with her master.

I know he sent me here for my own good, but I'm kind of wishing he didn't. I'm going to be in very VERY big trouble. Plus anyone who sees me will think I'm an easy kill. And they would be right, too. That's the part that scares me. There was a rustle behind me, and I was gone faster than you could say Mephistopheles. 

".....so how did you manage to break this again?" Eagle shook his head and crossed his feathered arms.  
"I was running around doing the stuff you asked me to do when I thought I heard something and it turned out to be a huge summoning so I went to destroy it. And I did but it ended with Mephistopheles being stuck in a rock and me trying to get him out. But then that didn't work so I tried to enhance myself with magic and some extra power from my next form. But then he kind just........ Snapped?"  
"Sometimes I don't know what to do with you.... {sigh}. Alrigt I'll see what I can do. Don't get your hopes up though-he won't look anything like what it does now."

I don't like being an administrator. It's kind of boring. All I've done today is send off warriors to their masters and arrange portals. First was to a young electronic musician. He'll be a good master from what I can tell. Plus his concerts only require that he be on his high pedestal. I'm quite confident that Gazelle the Whirling Storm will be an appropriate match. He has a strong sense of loyalty that will not be abused by such a responsible master. Next was Beaver the Hollow Flood, named for his complex contraptions that could split forces within seconds. I sent him to a young up-and-coming paint artist girl. Someone had been stalking her and he needed to be disposed of. Beaver's oversized pike will be most useful. My challenge came with a group assignment, though it wasn't as large as the assignment Eagle had assigning all the Avengers and Master. I chose some fresh souls that weren't idiots but weren't overly committed, such as the sovereigns and the leaders who had been leaders for upwards of three years are. I sent them down one at a time to the four English boys and the lone Irish boy. Intervention may be necessary if things get too messy. All I can tell is that they're five singing idiots. Talented, yes- but still childlike. Luckily the new warriors don't have the same order-keeping urge as the older ones. I just hope Eagle can repair Mephistopheles. Then I can get back to what I was made to do.


	19. Part 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to lack of fanfiction to base this chapter off of, I have to end the fic here. Sorry!!!! );

"And you're absolutely are this is a good idea?" I asked, approaching the portal. "Of course! Like I said- defeating this bug is the first step in regaining your honor." White Lion had always been there for me. Even when he died, I could feel his wandering gaze peering over my shoulder. "Ok. Ok... I can do this." I summoned Mephistopheles and my armor as I stepped through to the sunny world. 

We call it Sunysode for a reason. Mostly because of days like today, when the sun is shining on the sea and the breeze is a welcome jet of cool air. I was transported in mid air, landing with an elegant patter on the pavement.  
"Panther."  
"Hornet."  
"Panther? What are you doing here?"  
"I have been tasked with regaining my honor. I must defeat Hornet. And take my place as your guardian."  
"You will not defeat me, cat."  
"Come and draw your weapon."  
\------

She was graceful. Her weapon of choice fitted her ability to become whatever major she wanted. Air Force members faded well against mages and not so well against the Sentry. Thus, she became my every weakness. "I will not fall." I told her as we comes weapons. "You already have." She told me."  
Down. Side. Swipe. Kick. Summon weapon back. Block. Block that way. Sequence five. Block on back. Up and twirl. Block. Block that way this time. Punch in the face. Sequence-ow that really hurt. Regain focus. Jump. Move the battle to higher ground. Move the battle back to lower ground. Sequence 3. Stab. Twirl. Step back and assess the situation. Catch breath. Repeat. When I thrust forward, she knocked me to the side. When she hit me, I hint back harder. It was the fight of two worthy opponents locked in a fearsome combat.  
I only wish it had lasted longer.  
It was on the second move of my seventh set of moves when Hornet recognized my next move and swung. Maybe if I had delayed the swing so our blades met, or maybe if I had abandoned my seventh set and chose to finish my eight or tenth, then maybe I would have won. But be it as it may, I had slashed up with the intention of swinging in a broad arc, then diagonally slashing down to the ground on my left. My broad sweep was interrupted by a sharp pain in my heart. My ears rand with the sound of panic. My heart stuttered around the blade embedded in me. My master- or what was he to me now anyway? I had failed to protect him once and now I had failed to regain my honor. Hornet twisted the blade out of me, my armor flickering away and my hand absent-mindedly throwing Mephistopheles back to the demon's world. Just as it had been in those last two deaths, my body began to disintigrate and fly away with the breeze. "I'm sorry, Tom."  
\--------  
"Are you going to be able to get her out of her room again?" Asked Falcon on the outside of my quarters. She'd probably come back for new equipment-she was one of the best warriors I'd ever fought. A kind one too.  
"I've done this before. Just leave it to me and I'll send Sand Shark to help you out. Sound good? Alright." Eagle knocked on my door.  
"You know my door is always open to my sovereign." I mumbled. He never really needed permission to enter anyhow. Eagle was one of those peppe who made me comfortable no matter the stress level I possessed.  
"What do we do now?" He asked, gentle.  
"Send me to the recycling bin. I am no longer of use to you as a guardian."  
"Well, as it turns out, I might have another option for you that might save the memory-wiping part for later. Those new warriors you assigned during your stay here in the Hall? They have outlived their purpose. Their masters have grown in fame such that they require new guardians. Stronger guardians. I think you would do well here."  
"And how do you suspect this?" I asked, incredulous.  
"Your first master, he was.... more uptight than this second master. Maybe you two were not meant to be a team."  
Here I scowled. Partially out of my own self-loathing and the other part out of my hatred of pity. Eagle sat cross-legged outside of my shell of spikes radiating from my left shoulder.  
"Tell me if you want to be this master's replacement guardian. How does that sound, hm? You always know where to find me and I will always have time for you."  
I looked over my shoulder at the exiting bird. Why did I deserve another chance? We never got second chances in our first lives, so why grant us them when we are essentially immortal and have tons of opportunities to mess up the world? John Lennon. The Kennedy's. Marilyn Monroe. I was past my due days to the Bin. I didn't have enough power or experience! Then again.....  
\-----------  
"Eagle! I accept the terms of your offer. I will replace someone else's guardian."  
"I was hoping you would say that."  
"Yeah. I'm a walking hazard sign, but at least I can start making an effort to fix myself." I stood at attention.  
"That's what I like to see, Panther. If you can pull through this, I'm sure that the next time I see you, it will be on much better terms."  
"I do wish it so."  
"Great. Now come on- we'vs got a lot to get brought before you go back to the Earth."


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segue into Rhythm of Reason and Feet on the ground, head in the clouds.

The first thing that made contact with the Earth I touched down in England was my new patron demon weapon- Charon. I buried him deep in the grass and perched atop one of the handles. "He's here." Said my new patron, Truman, as he stepped in line with my perched self. "I do not think you are the last warrior to join this group." He smiled, disappearing until the next time I needed him.

_His name was Harry Styles, aged 19 years, from a place my master probably never got around to taking me. International sensation due to fame from a television show. (Here I shook my head. I never expected someone so....dislike myself...) One-fifth of the musical group 'One Direction' which has been in operation for give-or-take three years. Marriage risk unknown. Orientation and status unknown. Personality generally described as playful, but serious when the time demands it. Take caution when a director tells him that he has free range to do as he pleases. Avoid large mobs. Do not become separated, as the risk of fans finding him and attacking him are much greater than before._

I appeared to my master in my regular, human form. He first asked how I entered his room (to which I responded, "through the window.") and second what reason I had to be in his room. (To which I responded with, "To protect you." He didn't look too much older than I, but already he'd seen so much of the world. He and his friends had fame basically thrown at them. It was a whirl of names and faces, as I could see when he returned to the hotel he was occupying. We went up to his room, bypassing all of the guards blind to warriors. "Now that I have a smaller space to defend, let me tell you a bit more about who I am and what I do." 

\-------  
"He took it well in comparison to the last master I was assigned." I told the other large cat, Cloud Leopard.  
"I would imagine so- he is the youngest and therefore his mind has not been tampered with for as long as the others."  
"I must agree." Master waved to me. "My master calls. I must leave." We bowed to each other slightly, as a sign of respect. "Master, I hear and obey. What is it that you wish?" I knelt before him. "You can get up, Panther, you don't have to do that all the time. I just wanted to go over-" I didn't hear the rest of the sentence due to the content on the (what was it? Oh right-) tv. It made me stop in my tracks and swig with uncertainty. "-and afterwards, I was wondering- Panther? Hey Panther, are you listening?" "I apologize, Master." He glanced over. "Who is that?" "Before I came to you, he was my master. I failed to prevent the ceremony of the rings, and thus I was reassigned." "To me?" "Yes, this is true. It is my trial and redemption." "Tom Hiddleston? The actor?" "Yes, Master." "Ceremony of the rings... Is that marriage?" "Yes, this too is true." I looked back at the screen, a seed of nostalgia sprouting somewhere deep in my mind. "I didn't know he was married. Who is it? Or is it a..." He snapped a couple of times, trying to find the appropriate words. "A..."Pretty little liars" sort of agreement?" "I don't understand that reference, but I assume not. I can inform you, if that is what you would like." "That would nice, yeah." At this moment, Master Tom was joined by Jaguar's master. They swelled with pride; a secret pride that they knew they couldn't afford to show on camera but shone with it nonetheless. At least I have the knowledge that through my-and possibly Jaguar's- second death, my master had achieved a state of bliss and happiness. "Him." I smiled as they inched just a little closer to each other."What?" "This one here." I said, tapping the glass with my pointer finger. "This is the one who he married. This is the man whom he loves."


End file.
